You're not alone
by xUndisclosed
Summary: Logan has been through yet another break-up and Kendall is there to try and cheer him up. AU Rated T just to be safe
1. You're Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Logan Henderson or Kendall Schmidt. This is just for fun and I don't want to earn money with it.  
>- <strong>

For a couple of days Logan had been in a very depressing state. For him, it felt like everything he was doing always went wrong and everyone who loved him would always leave. His Dad died when Logan was six. When Logan decided to become a professional singer and dancer, his Mum turned his back on him. Not even his sister would talk to him these days and that's since she found out Logan was gay. Logan actually took it really good that his Dad couldn't be there for him and that his Mum doesn't want to have anything to do with him anymore but with his sister not talking to him anymore, he just couldn't deal. He's always been so close to his younger sister but they haven't talked for 2 years now. And then there was the fact that every single relationship he had, would break up after just a few months. And it was always the other half that broke up with him. Logan didn't know what to think. He's just been through his third break-up within 2 years.  
>Earlier this day, Kelan sent Logan a text saying that he wanted to meet him because they needed to talk. Logan knew exactly what that was about but he went to meet him anyways. Of course, Logan was right about the intentions of Kelan. He broke up with him, saying that they've just grown apart.<br>_''Yeah,__after__5__months",_ Logan thought as he went home.  
>When Logan came home, Kendall was sitting on the orange couch in 2J, ready to comfort his best friend.<br>"Oh, Kendall, hi", Logan said, holding back tears.  
>Kendall patted the free space on the couch for Logan to join him. Logan walked over to the couch, sat down and leaned against Kendall.<br>"That bad, hm?", Kendall asked carefully, knowing that Logan was in the edge of tears.  
>"Kelan broke up with me", Logan started to sob. "Why does nobody love me? Am I really too much of a geek? Am I not lovable? Am I ugly? I just don't understand, Kendall."<br>Kendall put his arm around Logan and pulled him closer, Logan now burying his face in the crook of Kendall's neck. "Shhh, it's okay, Logie. He didn't deserve you! You are the most amazing, most wonderful person that I know and I am so proud to call myself your friend. You're not a geek. Those guys are all idiots to let you go. You're the best thing that could ever happen to them. You're the best thing that happened to me. Please, don't ever put yourself down like this again. You will find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved."  
>While Kendall held his little speech, Logan started sobbing even louder but now he looked up. "Thank you, Kendall. For everything", he said, wiped away his tears, got up and left to their shared bedroom.<p>

Kendall kept sitting on the couch, thinking about the first time Logan's heart got broken.  
><em>It <em>_was __back __in __Minnesota __and __it __was __a __Sunday, __they __had __school __the __next __day. __Logan __was __dating __a __girl __named __Melissa. __Kendall __never __liked __her __and __when __he __got __a __call __from __Logan __at __10__pm, __he __knew __something __was __wrong. __He __answered __the __phone __and __at __first __he __couldn't __understand __Logan __because __he __was __sobbing __and __crying __and __not __making __sense. __After __a __few __minutes, __Kendall __got __Logan __to __calm __down __a __little __bit __so __he __was __able __to __tell __him __what __happened. __The __anger __that __built __up __inside __of __Kendall __was __almost __unbearable. __That __girl __broke __his __Logie's __heart __and __the __names __she __called __him __were __even __worse. __Kendall __talked __to __Logan __until __5 __in __the __morning, __he __had __to __get __up __at __6, __so __neither __of __them __got __sleep. __Kendall's __Mum __was __really __mad __at __him __at __first __for __being __up __all __night __but __then __he __explained __and __suddenly, __it __was __alright. __She __even __called __into __school __telling __them __that __he __was __going __to __stay __home __that __day. __Logan __had __to __go __to __school __and __face __Melissa, __her __and __her __friends __were __making __fun __of __him __the __whole __day __and __when __school __finally __was __over, __Logan __didn't __go __home __but __made __his __way __to __Kendall's __house._

Kendall smiled at that memory, it was one of the best he had. But then again, every memory that had Logan in it was one of the best he had. Since he met Logan in pre-K, they have almost never been apart from each other. They even spent most of their holidays together. When they were not together, they would call each other at least once a day. Even when Logan went to Europe over summer when the boys were 15 to visit his aunt in France, they talked each day. That day, Logan had a boyfriend who was supposed to collect him from the airport. Kendall had just turned 16 and was allowed to drive when he got Logan's call.

_"Hey, Logie, what's up? How's your last hours in Paris?", he asked him happily knowing that he would be home soon.  
>"Look, Kenny, I'm stranded. My plane won't leave for another 3 hours and I can't reach Stephen on his phone", Logan said defeated. "Can you go over to his house and see if he's there and tell him that I'll be late?"<br>"Sure thing, Logie. See you soon."  
>Eventhough Kendall didn't like Stephen, or whoever dated Logan for that matter, he got dressed and drove over to Stephen's house. He rang the bell and couple of seconds later, Stephen opened the door.<br>"Hey Kendork, what do you want?"  
>"Logan sent me over. He can't reach you on your phone and he will be 3 hours late because he's stranded in Paris."<br>"Thanks for telling me, Kendork. Bye."  
>And with that, Kendall stood in front of a closed door. He drove back home and went straight to bed.<br>He got up the next morning and got ready to leave for the airport.  
>"I'm collecting Logan from the airport, Mum", he said and out the door he was.<br>"I thought Logan wasn't landing for another 3 hours", Kendall's Mom yelled but her son didn't hear her anymore.  
>When he arrived at the airport, he checked the annunciator panel and saw that Logan's plane was now 4 hours delayed. He didn't care. He was going to sit around for 4 hours. And so he did.<br>When Logan landed, there was still no sign of Stephen anywhere.  
>"I was right", Kendall thought.<br>The next second, arms were flying around Kendall's neck and a vice said "Thank you, Kenny. Thank you!"  
>Kendall smiled. "Anything for you, Logie. Come on, let's get you home."<em>

Kendall was smiling now as well. He was always there for Logan. If only Logan would see that. Kendall got up and walked over to his and Logan's shared room and as slowly and silently as he could he opened the door, only to see Logan sleeping on his bed.

"Just look over your shoulder", Kendall whispered. "I'm always here for you because I love you. If only you would know."  
>Kendall closed the door again and went outside.<p>

He didn't knew that Logan wasn't really sleeping and heard everything Kendall said. A smile spread across Logan's face and almost unheard by himself, he whispered "I love you, too, Kendall."


	2. Sequel

Hey there,  
>I kinda felt like I had to write a sequel to You're Not Alone. I hope you like it.<br>-

It was the morning after Logan's break-up with Kelan. Apartment 2J was still quiet and everyone seemed to be asleep, except for Kendall. The blonde boy lied awake in his bed in his and Logan's shared bedroom and stared at the wall. How could he possibly tell Logan what he felt without losing him as a friend? Kendall wasn't gay but he always had a thing for Logan. It may be the fact that Logan had been his best friend since kindergarten or the fact that Logan had always been there for Kendall when he needed him or even the fact that Logan had the most beautiful brown eyes Kendall had ever had the pleasure to look into. Kendall was hopelessly and unconditionally in love with his best friend. But how could he tell him? No, actually the real question was: Did Kendall want to tell Logan? Kendall wasn't sure because even though Logan was gay, Kendall didn't think Logan could ever have feelings for him.

It was true, Kendall was afraid of rejection. Yes, he was the leader of the group, the one who seemed to always be strong, the one who always had a shoulder to cry on for the ones he loved but never cried himself, well not with others around anyways. Reality was that Kendall deep down was broken. He cried himself to sleep when Logan would be asleep for hours already. And when Logan started dating Brian 2 years ago and Kendall realized that he didn't have a chance with Logan, he started cutting. It was just one cut every now and then at first but now he would cut regularly almost every day.

After lying in bed for three hours straight, Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He got up, went into the bathroom and locked the door. He then took out his silver friend and rolled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt. By now, tears were streaming down Kendall's face. He brought the blade to his skin and cut 2,3,4,5 times. Tears were still streaming down his face but he felt a relief when he saw his blood going down his arm. It was then he realized that one of those cuts were deeper than the others, almost a bit too deep.  
>"FUCK!", he exclaimed as he searched around for some gauze.<p>

"Kendall? You okay in there?", Logan's voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's good. I just hit my toe", Kendall's shaky voice replied. "Go back to bed!"

"Kendall, it's 11 am, there's no way I'm going back to sleep now", Logan replied. "And now hurry up because I need to get in the bathroom."

While Kendall was fighting against his blood that was still running down his forearm from that one cut, Logan had a problem himself. He had just woken up from a sex dream about him and Kendall and was very much aroused. His erection was throbbing painfully against the fabric of his pants and he just needed to get rid of it and imagining Kendall in the bathroom, probably naked, was not helping.

"Kendall, pleaseeeee!", Logan almost whined, rubbing his erection slowly.

Kendall finally got the wound on his arm to stop bleeding and carefully bandaged his arm, rolled down his sleeve again and opened the bathroom door. The first thing he saw was Logan standing in front of the door rubbing himself through is pants.

"Dude, that's disgusting. You could have at least waited til I was gone", Kendall lied because if he was honest, seeing Logan like this made Kendall blood rush down to his own penis.

Logan just rolled his eyes and mumbled a ''Sorry'' before he slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind himself.

To get rid of his half hard erection, Kendall thought about Gustavo under the shower. Glad that it worked, he changed into a pair of jeans and slipped into his Vans and just as he wanted to leave apartment 2J, Logan came back out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Kendall, can I talk to you for a second, please?", Logan asked and sat down on his bed.

"Sure", Kendall replied and sat down opposite of Logan on his own bed. "What's up, Logan?"

"Well, Kendall, you see, yesterday when you checked up on me and you thought I was sleeping...Well, I was not", Logan blurted out and Kendall's eyes grew wide.

"So, you...you mean, you heard me?" Kendall instantly hope, Logan hadn't.

But Logan nodded. "I did, but Kendall, I'm glad I did."

Kendall looked at Logan in confusion and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. Don't play games with me, Logan. You can tell me that I am ugly and that you are disgusted by me." Kendall looked away from Logan with tears in his eyes. He couldn't understand that his best friend would play such a game with him.

"But Kendall", Logan said, got up from his bed and walked over to Kendall, sitting down next to the blonde. "I'm not playing games. I'm in love with you. You are the most amazing, wonderful and beautiful person I have ever known. And don't think I don't realize or appreciate you being always there for me, because I do. I am so thankful to have a friend like you. I don't know what I would do without you. You are always here and you're so strong and such an incredible person." Logan hugged Kendall really tight and that was all for Kendall to finally lose it in front of his best friend.

"I...Logan...I am not that strong", Kendall sobbed. "Everyone thinks that but in reality I just don't want any of you to see."

Logan let go of Kendall again and looked at him with concerned eyes. His hands were now cupping Kendall's cheeks and with his thumbs he wiped away his best friend's tears.

"This", Kendall said and pushed up his sleeve.

Logan was shocked. There were scars all over the blonde's arm and part of his arm was still bandaged, blood seeping through. "Oh Kendall, I didn't know." Logan was on verge of crying himself now and had to restrain himself from doing so in front of his best friend. "If I had known, I...I would've tried to help. I...Kendall, I'm so sorry."

"Everyone always thinks I am the strong leader, the quick thinker, the one that always comes up with solutions to any problems. But that's just too much pressure, Logan. Adding the fact that my Dad died when I was so young and I had to be strong for Mum and Katie and the fact that I thought you could never love me." It was the first time that Kendall let go and talked about his feelings with someone.

"Kendall, I promise you this here and now: I will help you through this. You will never have to harm yourself again. You don't have to always be strong. Sometimes it's good to let go and talk about feelings and even cry. And I will be here for you. Whatever happens. Just like you've been here for me all those years. I love you, Kendall, I have for so long."

"I love you, too, Logan."

And with that they brought their lips together and Kendall finally was happy again.


End file.
